ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Mario Adventures (2019)
Super Mario Adventures also known as Super Mario Universe is a American/Japanese 3D computer animated television series featuring Nintendo's classic video game character Mario. it is produced by Nintendo, Sprite Animation, OLM, Inc, Nelvana and Corus Entertainment, the show will premiere on Cartoon Network and Boomerang in June 10, 2019. In Japan, the show will premiere on TV Tokyo in June 10, 2019. Rotten Tomatoes: 77% 87% want to see this TV show. (Google users) Plot The series takes place on and around the Mushroom Kingdom as well as it's Bowser Castle, where a place were bad guys live like Koopas Goombas & other creatures. Mario and his brother Luigi are two Italian plumbers who are friends with Princess Peach the leader of the mushroom kingdom and Princess Daisy the strongly implied tomboyish princess, but mario needs to protect peach and daisy because of Bowser he is the king of koopa troopas and has 1 child named Bowser Jr. Larry Koopa, Ludwig von Koopa Wendy O. Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Morton Koopa Jr., and Lemmy Koopa, also known as the Koopalings. So it's up to mario and his gang to stop bowser's evil plans to destroy the mushroom kingdom before bowser turns the mushroom kingdom into bowser kingdom. Mario the legendary hero must stop this invasion or else kingdom destroyed. Cast * Carlos Alazraqui As Mario & Luigi * Andrea Libman As Princess Peach * Ashleigh Ball As Princess Daisy * Steve Blum As King Bowser Koopa * Grey DeLisle As Bowser Jr. * Rodger Bumpass As Waluigi * Tom Kenny As Wario * Chris Diamantopoulos As Toad * Patton Oswalt As Yoshi * Tara Strong As Toadette * Dan Russell As Birdo * Tabitha St. Germain As Rosalina * Michelle Ruff As Luma * Damien Laquet As Nabbit * David Rudman As Donkey Kong * Hugo Harold-Harrison As Diddy Kong * Tom Kenny As Koopa Troopa & Paratroopa * Fred Tatasciore As Goomba & Paragoomba * Jeff Bergman As Shy Guy * Keith Ferguson As Bullet Bill * Samuel Vincent As Lakitu * Billy West As Magikoopa * Jeff Bennette As Piranha Plant * Richard Horvitz As Larry * Bumper Robinson As Ludwig * Teresa Gallagher As Wendy * Rob Paulsen As Iggy * Roger Craig Smith As Roy * Bill Fagerbakke As Morton * Nika Futterman As Lemmy * Tom Kenny As Toadsworth * Eric Bauza As Boo * Dee Bradley Baker As Bob-Omb * Dave Fennoy As King Bob-Omb * Stefan Ashton Frank As Chain Chomp * Nancy Cartwright As Baby Mario & Baby Luigi * Tara Strong As Baby Peach * Cheryl Chase As Baby Daisy * Tom Kenny As Baby Wario * Rodger Bumpass As Baby Waluigi * Unsho Ishizuka As Professor Elvin Gadd Episodes # A Hero Was Born Part 1 # A Hero Was Born Part 2 # New Powers Part I # New Powers Part II # Chef Mario # The Exercise # Dream Girls # Fishing Trip # Bowser's Lazy Day # Bowser Jr's Funtime # A Donkey Kong Suprise # Toad's Competition # Sleepover # The Nightmares # The Picnic # A Spooky Celebration # A Koopa Replacement # Bowser's Brother # A Snow Day # Yoshi's Friends # Third Wheel # The Chain # The Bell # Superstar # A Mario Tennis Showdown # Mario Kart # The Cat # Peach & Daisy's Relationship # Flashback Part 1 # Flashback Part 1 # The Bob-Omb Factory # Wario's Hobby # Toad's Adventure # Waluigi & Daisy # Boo Mario # Pixel World Part 1 # Pixel World Part 2 # Bowser's New Castle # Mario Brothers To The Rescue # Mario & Bowser's Showdown # the luckinator 2000 # Rosalina Arrived # Season 2 Episode 1: Going To The Galaxy # Season 2 Episode 2: Bowser's Galaxy Castle # Season 2 Episode 3: Mario's Spaceship # Season 2 Episode 4: Welcome To The Galaxy # TBA Is Super Mario Adventures A Great Idea Yes No Category:Mario Category:Nintendo Category:2019 Category:Cartoon Network Category:Boomerang Category:TV-PG Category:TV Shows based on video games Category:Upcoming TV series Category:Teletoon Category:Superhero shows Category:Superhero television series Category:American children's comedy series Category:TV Tokyo Category:3D animation Category:OLM, Inc. Category:Bowser Category:Super Mario